


Photo Manip “Kiss Me While You Can”

by Raghel



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Ricky X EJ, photo manip, rj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raghel/pseuds/Raghel
Summary: Just two boys kissing with the help of Photoshop.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Photo Manip “Kiss Me While You Can”

**Author's Note:**

> The kissing scenes were so conveniently shot so I seized the chance to see to some RJ kissing content. Enjoy!


End file.
